Just One
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sakura meragukan cinta Sasuke kepadanya. [Special for Sakura's Birthday]


**Just One**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Special for: Sakura's Birthday [March, 28 2018]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam keluarga Uchiha yang terhormat untuk menyelenggarakan pesta meriah saat salah satu anggota keluarganya berulang tahun. Dan sehubungan dengan hal itu, tidak mengherankan saat Sakura yang berulang tahun, undangan yang disebar hampir mencapai lima ratus buah.

Sebagai menantu, Sakura berhak menyandang marga Uchiha tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Sejak masih anak-anak, Sakura sudah jatuh hati dengan pemuda tampan berwajah dingin itu. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk berani menyatakan cinta, walau setelahnya Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa, yang pada akhirnya membuat Sakura hampir menyerah soal Sasuke.

Tapi tentang perasaan siapa yang tahu? Siapa yang mengerti bagaimana bentuk rupanya? Tak kasat mata, sebab cinta diatur oleh hormon-hormon yang tersebar di seluruh tubuh, dengan kadar yang berbeda-beda, menentukan emosi dalam diri manusia. Begitulah kata orang-orang pandai mengenai pengertian cinta. _Katanya._ Sungguh ngawur, memangnya ini lelucon perihal kentut ilmuwan, yang, sama-sama tak kasat matanya?

Kemudian, ketika mereka sudah lulus kuliah, mereka dipertemukan di sebuah gedung perkantoran. Kejadiannya sangat konyol dan terdengar mainstream. Terjebak di lift. Berkenalan. Bertukar kartu nama. Janjian makan malam. Mengenang masa lalu. Sering bertemu di kantor. Puncaknya adalah pengakuan dari Sasuke. Melamar. Menikah. Tamat.

Kadang-kadang, jika pikiran negatif Sakura sedang menyerang, dia membayangkan bahwa pernikahannya dengan Sasuke selama ini hanya omong kosong belaka. Ini seperti dongeng Cinderella. Dimana sang pangeran (Sasuke) bertemu dengan gadis miskin (Sakura) yang ketinggalan sepatunya. Sakura memang bukan berasal dari kalangan bawah, tapi tetap saja, bersanding dengan lelaki terpandang membuatnya dihantui pikiran, _'Jangan-jangan, Sasuke memiliki wanita simpanan. Dan dia hanya sekadar pajangan. Hanya menjadi hiasan rumah. Patung.'_

Ah, bagaimana bisa Sakura berpikiran seperti itu? Di hari ulang tahunnya pula. Tapi, jika seorang wanita pernah ditinggal suaminya selama hampir seminggu, tanpa diberi kabar atau penjelasan apapun setelahnya, nurani wanita pasti akan berfirasat, _'Ada yang tidak beres.'_

Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Itu adalah kejadian sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, tetapi Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Setelah selama seminggu Sakura sendirian di rumah yang lebih mirip pemakaman, Sasuke baru pulang. Mendadak sikap Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sakura tidak berani bertanya karena setiap kali dia mendekati Sasuke, suaminya tersebut menghindar.

Ini adalah hubungan suami-istri yang sungguh buruk. Padahal, mereka berdua belum pernah berbulan madu karena Sasuke yang sibuk mengurus kantor. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, otomatis Sasuke yang menggantikan tampuk kepemimpinan di perusahaan. Setelahnya, seminggu sebelum hari ulang tahun Sakura, barulah Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar kepadanya, itu pun hanya membahas ulang tahun Sakura.

Dan kini, Sakura mulai meragukan kesetiaan Sasuke.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke bukan orang yang suka membicarakan masalah di kantor dengan orang rumah. Tapi setidaknya, _setidaknya_ , Sasuke bisa bercerita (bercurhatlah istilahnya) kepada Sakura untuk meringankan beban. Dia itu istrinya, kan? Mereka pasangan kekasih, kan? Tapi kenapa Sasuke hanya diam saja?

Sebenarnya Sakura bisa bertanya kepada ibu Sasuke, tentang itu tadi (kalau-kalau Sasuke memiliki wanita simpanan), tetapi itu tidak mungkin Sakura lakukan. Bagaimana jika ibu Sasuke akan terkejut andai ditanya dan akhirnya serangan jantung? Lagi pula, antara rumah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan rumah ibu Sasuke cukup jauh. Pun bertanya kepada kakak Sasuke juga tidak ada gunanya. Kakak Sasuke, Itachi, memilih menetap di luar negeri bersama istrinya. Bahkan saat acara pernikahan Sasuke, Itachi tidak datang. Sampai sekarang Sakura tidak pernah melihat wujud Itachi secara langsung, hanya tahu lewat foto keluarga yang dipajang di ruang tamu.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Memendam prasangka kepada orang yang kita cintai pastilah membuat hati perih. Sekarang, Sakura sudah tidak tahan. Hari ini juga, dia akan bertanya kepada Sasuke, meminta penjelasan kepadanya, apapun yang terjadi.

Saat pesta dimulai, seperti biasa, Sakura memasang wajah topeng; berpura-pura tersenyum saat menerima kado, mengucap terima kasih sambil berhaha-hihi; tapi sebetulnya hatiku marah.

Tanganku pegal-pegal setelahnya. Saat tamu undangan mulai asyik berdansa dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, aku malah mengajak Sasuke ke dalam rumah sebentar.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat kami sudah di dalam kamar.

Aku mendecih bosan. "Jelaskan semuanya sekarang."

Sasuke tampang bingung. "Jelaskan—apanya? Aku sama sekali tidak paham maksudmu."

"Sasuke," aku memalingkan muka sehingga tidak lagi berhadapan dengannya, melainkan ke tembok. "Apakah selama ini kau benar-benar mencintaiku? Apakah selama ini kau bahagia menikah denganku?"

"A-apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu, Sakura?"

Sakura melipat tangan di dada. "Satu bulan yang lalu, satu minggu kau tidak pulang ke rumah. Ke mana sebenarnya kau pergi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya mematung. Belum mengucap satu jawaban. Belum.

"Apakah—" Sakura menarik napas, berusaha tegar saat memikirkan separah apapun jawaban Sasuke nanti, "—apakah karena kau memiliki wanita simpanan?"

"Sakura…" Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut, tapi tegar.

"Sebelumnya, aku mengaku harus meminta maaf kepadamu. Waktu itu aku belum siap menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Butuh waktu lama bagiku, Sakura, untuk menenangkan diri. Dan sekarang, aku memang harus menceritakannya kepadamu.

"Satu bulan yang lalu itu… kakakku meninggal. Kecelakaan. Aku sedang di kantor. Di waktu jam pulang, aku tidak berani pulang. Aku tidak berani menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini sambil memamerkan bahwa aku baru saja menangis. Hatiku benar-benar hancur, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk ke bandara, menemui keluarga kakakku…

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan kakakku, Sakura. Dari luar, kakakku memang terlihat cuek, tidak peduli kepada keluarga, tapi sebetulnya dia sayang kepadaku. Kakakku juga menyayangi Ibu. Jadi… sewaktu aku mendengar kakakku meninggal…"

Suara Sasuke menghilang. Mendadak Sakura merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menuduhnya macam-macam.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Maafkan aku, ku-kukira…"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura. "Hei, kenapa kau merasa bersalah, Sakura? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf kepadamu karena pergi tanpa kabar. Kau pasti bingung, kan, waktu itu? Kau pasti curiga kepadaku, Sakura. Aku tahu, ini semua salahku."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ibumu? Dia juga tahu?"

"Ibuku malah lebih dulu di sana. Waktu itu dia sedang berada di rumah kakakku. Kau tahulah, ibuku jika sudah rindu dengan kakak, pasti akan berkunjung."

Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. "Tapi kenapa aku tidak diberitahu?"

"Entahlah, kupikir aku tidak sanggup menceritakan kepadamu, Sakura. Bahkan teman-temanku di kantor belum tahu jika kakakku meninggal." Sasuke tersenyum masam.

"Aku tahu ini telat, tapi aku turut berduka, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan susah payah.

Keadaan hening selama beberapa saat.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku pernah berbuat salah kepadamu."

"Tapi jika ada apa-apa lagi, cepat beritahu aku. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri. Kau bisa bersandar di bahuku jika sedang butuh sandaran. Aku adalah istrimu, Sayang."

Mendengar kata "Sayang", rona wajah Sasuke menjadi lebih cerah. Dia kemudian mendekati wajah Sakura. Hanya memberi jarak 10 sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Tahukah kau, Sakura? Sejak aku lahir hingga mati menjemputku nanti, aku hanya akan memiliki satu orang ibu, satu orang ayah, satu orang kakak, dan—" bibir Sasuke melumat ganas bibir Sakura. Sudah lama Sakura tidak merasa sedemikian bergairah, dia ikut membalas. Setelah hampir sepuluh detik, barulah Sasuke meneruskan, "—aku hanya akan memiliki satu orang istri. Dirimulah, Sakura. Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu selama ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Sayang."

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan kembali pestanya. Kau mau berdansa denganku, kan?"

Mulai hari itu, Sakura tak pernah lagi meragukan cinta Sasuke kepadanya.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**

 **.**

 **Note:** Saya tahu ini telat, tapi intinya selamat ulang tahun, Mamah Sakura : ) Moga tetep disayang sama Papah Saskeh.

Nulis fanfiksi ini bener-bener bikin kepala pening. Abis idenya mainstream banget dan Jb lagi musim ujian dan Jb juga belum nyelesaiin fanfiksi buat event sebelah, jadilah fanfiksi ini gajenya tipe selangit. Eniwe, makasih bagi yang kuat baca sampai akhir. Moga nggak ikutan pening kayak Jb / **#woi**

Udah dulu cuap-cuapnya. Kalo kepanjangan, Jb takut kalian pada muntah. Bye-bye :D

 _ **Fullove,**_

 **JB**


End file.
